Other Side of the Screen
by DemonCaptainofWonderland
Summary: Emma comes to the realisation that the people of Storybrooke are her giant family. Something she has never had. So she decides to show her love for them. Hopefully fluffy for ya


_**Hey Ho! umm this came to me while I was listening to the song EmSArcade did for Markiplier 8 millions subs called 'The Other Side of the Screen.' It is an absolutley beautiful song and you guys should listen to it while you read this, I can garantee you will fall in love with it.**_

 _ **Summary;) Emma comes to the realisation that the people of Storybrooke are her giant family. Something she has never had. So she decides to show her love for them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer;) I do not own the characters of Once upon a Time nor do I own the song. They belong to their respected owners.**_

 _ **ENJOY! X-D**_

* * *

It was surprisingly a normal and calm day in Storybrooke. No-one was trying to kill anyone or take away the Happily Ever Afters. There was no curse that needed to be broken. Everything was calm. Everything was just... boring. There was nothing to do! Or at least that's how Emma saw it. She was at the Sherrifs Office, sitting at her desk, spinning in her chair, bored out of her mind. She had finished all her paperwork so she didn't have that to help pass the time. No-one committed any crimes in this little town so she couldn't arrest anyone, not that she wanted anyone to be arrested. She had no-one to talk to and to keep her company.

Henry was at school with Mary-Margaret teaching her class. David was at the kennel looking after the dogs. Emma bascically forced him to go after she caught glimpses of him dozing off. Regina was obviously running the town and doing her Mayoral buisness. Ruby and Granny were serving customers at the diner. The seven dwarves were at the mines. Gepetto and Augest were busy in the woodwork shop, fixing clocks and making furniture. Archie was at the park with Pongo so she couldn't have a conversation with him while smothering Pongo with love. Emma adored pets. Jefferson was spending time with his daughter. In short, everyone was busy doing their own thing. Not that she blamed them of course; this is the first times in months that everyone has the time to actually live their lives. Emma just wished that she had something to do too.

Emma slammed her feet on the ground suddenly, stopping the chair from spinning like a child's roundabout, as a realisation shot through her head so fast she got dizzy; she was lonely. Now this wasn't anything new, Emma has always been on her own. But this, this loneliness was different. Emma wasn't lonely because she was on her own, she was lonely because she had people to spend time with that were busy. Everyone in Storybrooke meant something special to her. They were something to Emma that she had never had before; a _family_. It was a very odd thought and a little hard to process. She didn't know how to deal with the fact that not only did she have a family, but one the size of all of Storybrooke. Ever since she came here, everyone cared for her, looked out for her, protected her, made her feel welcome, made her feel like she finally belonged. And ever since the curse broke and they all remembered who they were, they did all of that but ten fold. Ever since they remembered that she was Snow White's daughter, they all made sure to make Emma feel loved, they welcomed her with open arms and joyous tears, happy to finally meet their little princess.

The dwarves called her _'Princess'_ especialy Leroy and they protected her, again especialy Leroy because to him, she was his little niece and he would always protect his family. Archie always her how she was and if she needed to talk about anything even if it was just the weather. Augest would treat her like a little sister and tell her stories of what she was like as baby. Gepetto would just sit and talk with her, about everything and nothing as well as tell her funny stories about Augest as a child. Jefferson would invite her over for tea party with him and Grace, telling them riddles and making them guess the answers. Regina would her control her magic and teach her different spells. Mary-Margaret would tell her stories of her time as a bandit and tell how excited everyone was when they learned that a little princess was on the way. David would teach her swordfighting and talk about his mother, her grandmother and how much she would have adored Emma. Henry would call her _'Ma'_ and tell her how much he loved her and ask her for stories, wether made up or real. Granny would give Emma a hug and a kiss on the cheek whenever she saw her, treating like she was her granddaughter. Ruby would treat her like an aunt would and would protect her, making sure nothing ever happened to her. Everyone treated her like she was family and her heart swelled with love and affection with that knowledge, but how the hell was she going to be able to show them her gratitued, _her love_ , how was she going to show them that she felt the exact same way about them?

Then an idea hit her like a lightning bolt, causing her green eyes to shine like emeralds and a big, glowing smile to grace her lips. She knew exactly what she can do to show them her love but she was going to need some help. And pictures. And a piano.

That afternoon Emma arrived at Gold's shop, knowing that if anyone had what she needed in Storybrooke then it would be him. The small bell chimed as she opened the door shyly. Gold looked up from whatever he was doing at the counter and was very surprised to see the brave, strong and stubborn Saviour, shyly make her way into his shop. She looked so small, so young that Gold wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and protect her with his life. Yes Gold did care for the Saviour thank you very much, not only because she was one of his last connections to Bae and the mother of his grandson but also because she risked her life to help him and save him. Plus he would have loved to have her as his daughter-in-law. Gold cleared his throat, shaking himself from his thoughts and walked towards Emma. "Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure? How may I be of service?" He inquired with a tilt of his head, wondering why she looked even more shy and a little embaressed at his question.

Emma kept her head down towards the floor, her hands behind her back as she gently scuffed her boot across the ground not wanting to ruin his floor. "Well, ummm, Gold, I need your help with something. Something very important to me." Emma said not once looking up from her staring contest with the floor. Now Gold was very curious indeed. He reached his hand out and gently grasped her chin, tilting it so she was now looking him in the eye. "And what, my dear, is it you need my help with exactly?" He asked softly, hoping that he didn't too much that she clammed up. Normally he would let Emma tell him what she needed in her own time but he could see that she was having a little trouble with opening up about whatever it was she needed help with.

Even though she was still shy and a little embaressed, Emma told him her plan. As she did a smile gradually made it's way across his lips. When she had finished, she noticed that not only did Gold have a smile on his face but his eyes had tears in. He gently pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear that he would do what he can to help, free of charge.

The next day Emma went around to everyone's houses, asking for any photos that she could borrow. Curious and a little perplexed, the citizens of Storybrooke handed their photos over to their beloved sheriff, knowing she wouldn't let anything bad happen to them and that she would give them back as soon as she could. True enough Emma had given them all back an hour later with a smile and a _'thank you'_ before she drove off to City Hall where she met Gold. "Ready?" He asked with a big smile. As soon as he saw Emma nod and smile, he _poofed_ the citizens of Storybrooke into the hall. Needless to say they looked a little unhappy about it. David glared at Gold. "What the hell is going on? Why did you bring us here?" He demanded.

"I would like to know the same thing." Regina said stepping infront of Henry slightly to protect him should Gold try anything. Gold just smiled while throwing his arms open. "Town meeting Queenie." He said gleefully, looking excited about something. "Now if all would be so kind as to take a seat then I shall allow Sheriff Swan to take over." He gestured to Emma, who everyone was just now noticing standing of to the side near Gold. Snow took a step forward looking at her daughter inquiringly. "Emma? What's going on?" She questioned hoping Emma would tell her what's going on but she just shook her head while a small, shy smile (A.N. wow try saying that fast.) graced her lips.

"Please everyone, just sit down and you'll see. Please." Emma said and sighed in relief when they did. Leroy looked at his niece. "So what's going on Princess?" He asked causing Gold who was sitting near the front, to sigh and roll his eyes. "Well," She said while walking onto the stage, "Yesterday a thought came to me. A realisation. Something that took me by surprise. Something that made me want to scream my discovery from the rooftops." She said to them all. By now Mary-Margaret, David and Henry were looking worried while everyone else wwere looking curious. "What is it Emma?" Mary-Magaret asked worridly, hoping it wasn't anything bad. Emma cleared her throat and glanced at Gold, who gave her a giant smile and two thumbs up. "Well, I realized that you guys, everyone in Storybrooke gave me something I have never had before. Something that I have always wanted and always dreamed of. A family. You guys gave me a family. You gave me love. Now I don't really know how to, you know, recieve love. Nobody has ever loved me before and I don't exactly know how to give it but I will try my best. I don't know how to be a part of a family but, again I will try my best. I don't really know how to deal with feeling's, I don't know how to tell you that I love you. I haven't had a lot of practise. So I have decided that instead of telling you what you mean to me, I'll show you because let's be honest, actions speak louder then words." Emma said before turning and pulling the curtain that was behind her, revealing a projector screen and a beautiful, grand oak piano.

She walked over to it and sat on the bench and began to play and as she did the most beatiful melody that anyone has ever heard began to fill the air.

 _ **I've been here day in, day out**_

 _ **Never spoken out loud**_

 _ **What I never knew**_

 _ **Is that you would be here too**_

Her angelic voice filled the air, dancing with the beautifull tune coming from the piano, creating the most beautifull sound. They were all surprised to find that Emma could sing and it was so beautiful. They noticed that as she began to sing, the projector came to life, displaying different pictures of them and Emma, slowly changing to a different one.

 _ **So I took my small steps**_

 _ **And I breathed my deep breaths**_

 _ **I did it 'cause of you**_

 _ **'Cause you see me through**_

 _ **Did I make it clear that i love you**_

 _ **From the other side of the screen?**_

 _ **Did I try enough to convince you**_

 _ **Of what I really mean?**_

 _ **But now I see,**_

 _ **You all are here for me**_

 _ **How did things turn out this way?**_

 _ **I'm living my dream each day**_

 _ **Giving what I can**_

 _ **And learning who I am**_

 _ **Now I look around me**_

 _ **And friends are all that I see**_

 _ **And everywhere I go**_

 _ **I hope that my heart shows**_

 _ **Did I say enough**_

 _ **That I love you**_

 _ **From the other side of the screen?**_

 _ **And do I seem sincere when I thank you?**_

 _ **'Cause I mean just what I mean**_

 _ **But now I see you all are here**_

 _ **Now I see you all are really here, yeah,**_

 _ **Now I see you all are her with me.**_

As Emma began the instremental, there was not a dry eye in the hall. The song was magical. They had no idea that Emma felt the same way about them. That Emma believed them her family and they have never so happy in their entire lives, knowing that their beloved princess accepted them, loved them and wanted them as her family.

 _ **I've been here day in, day out**_

 _ **Said I love you out loud**_

 _ **What I never knew**_

 _ **Is that you would be here too**_

Emma softly finished the song, stood and walked to the front of the stage where she watched them nervously. Mary-Margaret stood from her chair and ran to Emma, wrapping her up in a big, loving hug. Suddenly Emma was surrounded by everyone. And she smiled, knowing she had finally found love, had finally found her home, she had finally found her family.

* * *

 _ **Done. Hope you guys like it and please leave a review. Let me know what you think. I really love that song and you guys should definitly listen to it if you haven't already. Byyyyyyyyye!**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xxx**_


End file.
